Aura of Time - T1 : Tree of Beginning (English Version)
by LaLuby
Summary: Reconversion of movie 8 with Lucario and Ash. The adventure changes slightly when a strange young woman with crystal eyes and a casual attitude joins the Pokegroup's quest to find Pikachu. A young woman ... who will not leave indifferent the Pokemon aura, who will feel something strange emanating from her, and her pendant ...
1. Prologue

_This fanfic is a **translation of the French original story** called _ :

" **Aura du Temps** **"**

 _available from the same author._

 _._

 _If something bothers you, or if you do not understand a word or a phrase, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments._

 _._

Hello,

 _._

This Fanfic will happen in several seasons represented by several histories.

This first Tome tells the story of the movie 8, with some small mods. ;)

The Pokémon universe is not mine, only new characters and the whole story revolving around them are signed off my name.

 _._

 _._

 _It's more than likely there is seen the mistakes because my translation is very academic._

 _If you see and want to let me know, I would correct them with pleasure._

 _I am open to comments and criticism, even bad (provided it's built)._

 _For the crafty who love insult free, do not give yourself the trouble to write._

 _All wickedness or gratuitous insult will be automatically removed._

 _._

Good reading !

.

 _..._

 _ _.__

 _*_ _ _.__ _*_ _ _.__ _*_

 _ _.__

 **«** **Aura** **of Time** **»**

 _Prologue_

 _ _.__

Tome 1 : Tree of Origins

.

 _._

Travel note :

 _._

 _« That's it, we are finally there. The city of Rota is very lively, and tomorrow we will join the festivities of Cameran Palace._

 _._

 _It worries me a bit, i have never been to a place like this, charged of history and energy._

 _I can feel them from here, even at this distance, to the castle and all around the lake surrounding the estate._

 _There are everywhere in the region of Oldoran, crystals filled with energy connected with this famous gigantic tree of which the accounts and legends of this kingdom speak._

 _._

 _We'll see that soon. For this evening, it's the rest that passes first after this long journey._

 _They are both exhausted, especially she, even if she tries to hide it._

 _The path of tomorrow should be less arduous, I thought I understood that a cable car will allow us to climb quickly, and thus to gain a lot of time in the ascent to the castle._

 _._

 _I am both excited and worried about what I will be able to find there.  
But… _

_something intrigues me even more than this castle, or that the Tree of Origins._

 _I feel something different and confused emanate from the castle. »_

 _._

 _This strange ... it seems that it is hidden, asleep ... an energy dormant ... and yet so active, as if struggling._

 _._

 _I have never felt that before, but I am way too far to determine the cause._

 _It doesn't matter, we'll see that tomorrow._

 _._

 _Perhaps I should leave this castle with what I seek,_

 _Or maybe even better  
who knows _

_... **»**_

.

* * *

.

Remember to **Follow** to be informed of upcoming chapters.

.

 **Leave a comment, give your opinion, it's always pleasure.**


	2. Chapter 1 : The False Hero

**The translation being done with my knowledge,**

 **thank you to tell me if you don't understand, or to correct my errors.**

.

* * *

.

 ** **C** **hapter 1 : The False Hero** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

Each year at the same time, in the region of Kanto, lost in the mountains of the North, the festival of the Aura Guardian is held at the Cameran Palace.

 **.**

This old Castle in the medieval style dating from several centuries was connected to the city of Rota by a large stone bridge passing over the lake where the castle sits alone surrounded by waters, advocating the Kingdom.

 **.**

Ancient Palace and memory of a gentle and quiet period in the Kingdom of Oldoran, it remains at the heart of the memories of the inhabitants. Because it is there that had lived the famous Sir Aaron, Guardian Aura, whose legend is still alive and is told to the children. Legend who boasts the merits of this man, and relates how the guardian of the kingdom succeeded, more than a thousand years ago, to save the Palace of a terrible war by sacrificing itself.

Today, of him there remain only paintings hanging on the walls of the castle in memory of this man, but the legend and the ceremony of the guardian Aura is there so that it is never forgotten.

 **.**

Led by the Lady of the Castle, the Queen Ilene, descendant of the old Queen Rin, a commemoration ceremony in honor of Sir Aaron is in fact indeed held annually.

On this occasion, it is well seen to go to the castle dressed in period costume to mingle with the atmosphere and remember this beautiful period.

In addition to the ceremony, for trainers, is also an organized Pokémon competition at the heart of the Castle, in which the winner is awarded the honorary title of "Guardian Aura" for the year, symbolized by the stick of Sir Aaron.

 **.**

Each year, the competition brings many trainers and inhabitants of the region who came to attend the festivities, and dance in the evening at the ball to pay tribute to the legend of the Guardian Aura.

And this year again, the competition was joyful and fierce, and ended in the evening with the coronation of a young boy with brown hair in battle named Ash, wearing in period costume blue and black, accompanied by a Pikachu.

The ceremony then continued by a ball in a large bright room at nightfall, accompanied by a buffet where everyone could feast and dance merrily.

Pokémon out of their Pokéballs strolled among the tables, the couples formed and danced to the rhythm of music in gladness and joy.

Only a young woman with dark purple hair, wearing a visor beanie black and purple remained frozen in a corner. She was leaning on the wall, right next to what looked like a brilliant blue crystal coming apparently from the ground, located a little everywhere around the castle, which was both very beautiful and very intriguing.

Her gaze was half-hidden under her visor, but her face was clearly turned to the winner of the competition that the new role of guardian will be required to take the seat in front of the audience, like a monarch.

The young woman seemed to be in her twenties and wore a short dark-blue jacket, black shorts, black stockings and long light brown boots, as well as a backpack mono black strap.

Her gaze was half concealed under her visor, but her face was clearly focused on the winner of the competition whose new role as Guardian Aura forced him to keep the seat before the audience as a monarch.

At the feet of the young woman at beanie, an Umbreon in a slightly different color, probably a shiny Pokémon, and a Espeon seemed very interested in food nearby. But the Pokémon remained wisely sitting without moving, merely look at assistance with envy.

The Espeon nevertheless turned to the young woman who was watching with great attention the stick held by the boy, her gaze passing from him to that of the picture above his head representing Sir Aaron with the same stick.

" _Why are we waiting here? I thought you wanted to do some research?"_ said the Espeon intrigued in his Pokémon language.

The young woman detached her gaze and carried it to her Pokémon at her feet, while the second seemed to struggle against a deep desire to jump on the table and attack the sausage dish in front of him.

"We'll go tomorrow. It's late to go now," she whispered to the Pokémon in a soft voice, before turning her attention on the scepter of the boy, slightly raising her head by squinting. Her gaze was still half-hidden under her visor, but we could clearly distinguish the crystal clear blue of her eyes which seemed to shine in the shadow.

However, something else sparkled on her, half-hidden by the folds of her jacket on her chest. A blue and white crystal pendant rested against her, and seemed to shine very slightly while the gaze of the young woman at beanie intensified by fixing the crystal of the stick.

But a metallic noise next to her made her turn her head and she looked at the Eeveelution to black coat who devoured sausages at the foot of the table. The Pokémon had finally cracked and had pulled the tablecloth to make the dish fall and be able to eat quietly.

The young woman gave a small smile amused by watching the two Pokémon bickering around the dish, and transferred her attention to the boy with the scepter. He seemed to be bored firmly and looked with envy of the Pokémon playing around the tables in front of him...

 **.**

 **.**

Still at the castle ball, a good half hour passed during which everyone seemed to have fun, dancing and feasting cheerfully by discussing, as much human as Pokémon.

Only the boy on the scepter, still sitting, now showed a deep boredom. He had finally turned his attention to the stone of the stick which has been entrusted to him, and looked at her intrigued.

The young woman with the beanie, she, had eclipsed with its two Eeveelutions after having finally nibbled a few appetizers in front of her.

Suddenly; in a great burst of light, all eyes turned towards the young boy who had just get up shouting and brandishing the stick from which escaped a great white light.

"But, what have you done?" asked the servant of the queen in a worried voice as she walked over to the boy.

"Nothing. It's not me, it's the stick, it's gone crazy!" stammered Ash, trying to control the stick that seemed to come to life in his hands.

Suddenly, a voice escaped from the crystal of the stick, seeming to come from far away, heavy and hoarse.

"I believed in you..."

And in a bright shine of light, a ball of light came out of the crystal, and went to the other end of the stage before taking a precise form.

Once the light had passed, we could see what looks like a Pokémon.

His head was lowered, a knee on the ground, and straightened slightly, turning his face towards the young boy who still held the stick.

His eyes were closed and sorts of long black antennae vibrated behind his head.

The Pokémon then straightened up completely, and stood on his hind legs without any problem. Obviously, it was a bipedal Pokémon.

He had big ears and a long snout canine typical. The color of her coat was either black or dark blue depending on the place, and her face seemed to be covered with a black mask.

The coat of his torso was beige, and a tip made of bone emerged on his chest, as on the top of his two forepaws which served him with hands. His waist was very fine and marked, especially in relation to her hips which were very wide. He seemed to be wearing a big blue shorts, but it was really the shape of his body and not clothes. The rest of his legs were black and animal, and a blue tail with a curved end complemented his appearance.

But while all the assistance stared at the Pokémon with surprise, the person concerned didn't seem to have any interest in the people around him, and made a rapid jump towards Ash, whose astonished expression suggested that he didn't understand what was going on in front of him.

The same voice of the stick was heard again, but this time it came from the Pokémon and addressed the young boy:

"Why did you abandon the Queen?"

The tone was fractious and slightly aggressive. Ash seemed completely lost:

"It's telepathy," he mumbled.

"Answer me !" ordered the Pokémon in the same tone, eyes still closed, but all attention was paid to the young boy.

"I... I don't understand," Ash spluttered still lost in the face of this strange Pokémon.

Everyone looked at the scene without really understanding what it was necessary to think about, not daring to intervene.

The Pokémon finally decided to open his eyes very gently, seeming to have a little trouble in view of his painful squeaks. Red eyes at the black pupil slit like that of a cat appeared a few seconds later.

His gaze seemed hard, but he immediately looked very surprised when he saw the boy in front of him, before opening his mouth with a startled expression.

A few seconds later, the Pokémon looked around him, seemingly completely lost and shocked, and fled through the closest window without adding anything.

"Was it a Pokémon?" the boy asked in looking at the Pokémon's place just before, seeming to come back to earth after this strange exchange.

"Lucario!" replied the old maid gravely.

"Lucario?" repeated Ash without understanding, turning his gaze towards the maid, the stick still in her hands.

Queen Ilene advanced towards him.

She was a very beautiful woman, with long, thick, wavy blond hair that completely covered her back and upper legs. She wore a pretty sober crown, but pretty and a long pink dress in the old medieval style.

She looked at the boy gently and spoke :

"According to the legend, Lucario was the partner of Sir Aaron. He would have mysteriously disappeared during the battle," said the Queen in a calm voice.

"He helped her from there?" the young boy asked without understanding, as he looked at the crystal of the stick, which had resumed a normal tint.

A few minutes later in the room, the agitation went down as the Queen, the maid and Ash came out of the room, probably to find the Pokémon, followed by other children who had come with the boy.

 **.**

Outside, leaning at a low wall of the castle, the young woman at beanie looked at the sky vaguely in which was fireworks, while smoking a cigarette.

But her attention was suddenly taken by something lower and she lowered her head to see the Lucario go down the grand staircase of the entrance.

The Pokémon then stopped at the foot of the fountain and raised his head to the sky that shone in different colors.

The young woman heard him speak and seemed very surprised.

"Why celebrate? While the kingdom is about to be attacked !" said the Pokémon in a strained and hoarse voice, looking around him seriously, "I must know !" he added in a strong voice, before running away in another direction.

The woman at beanie listened and watched him until he disappeared from his vision, looking very perplexed and upset.

"It's... a Lucario... Telepath?" she murmured to herself.

But his reflection was cut off by the arrival of a small group of people from the same road, consisting of the Queen, of the servant, Ash, and other children in period costume.

The young woman watched them follow the same path as the Pokémon, a concentrated air on her face, her eyes seeming to tremble in the semi-darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

A few minutes later, the Queen and the children, as well as the Lucario, gathered in the throne room for explanations. The Lady Ilene had taken her place on the throne, her maidservant stood by her side, and the children faced her. The Lucario was also facing her at the bottom of the royal platform, kneeling in a position of allegiance.

"The legend tells you that you disappeared during the battle. Can you explain what happened?" asked the Queen at Lucario.

"The two redoubtable armies were marching towards each other, and each had sworn to destroy his adversary. Alas, the palace was caught between them. I went to see if I could not prevent the confrontation, but it was hopeless…," replied the Pokémon gravely.

"But how did Sir Aaron succeed in imposing peace then?" Ash asked suddenly, advancing slightly towards the Lucario.

"What?" cried the Pokémon in surprise, turning to the boy.

"The legend also says that Sir Aaron succeeded in preventing the fighting and saving the palace," said the Lady in a calm voice.

"Impossible!" said the Lucario vigorously, rising, looking disturbed.

"And that's not true?" Ash asked, a little perplexed.

"Euuuuh…, in truth, he abandoned the Queen! He ran away! And he locked me in the crystal of the stick!" replied the Pokémon grimacing in a lost and angry voice.

"However, he is presented as a hero!" said the girl next to Ash named May.

She was a little taller than the boy and had long brown hair in front and short behind, and wore a pretty puffy old dress of multiple colors.

"The legend would be only lies?" then questioned the other boy named Brock next to May.

He seemed to be the oldest of the group of children, and also the tallest, even though he was not yet an adult. He was slightly mixed and had short, black and pointed hair, and also wore in period costume that resembled that of a monk.

The Pokémon grumbled and stared at Aaron's picture on the wall.

"We will look at the question, and determine where are the reality and the fiction," then declared the lady Ilene, with wisdom.

The Lucario turned towards the Queen, determinedly.

"I will do whatever I can to help you!" said the Pokémon vigorously.

"Lucario. Many things have changed, and others remain immutable... This palace is also yours, stay there as much as you like," said the Queen in a soft and compassionate voice in looking at the Pokémon.

"I'm very grateful to you, your Majesty…," declared the Lucario in a humble voice, placing his right hand on his heart as a sign of thanks.

"I have a question, why did you think I was the Sir Aaron?" then asked Ash, approaching the Pokémon again.

He did not answer and gave him a vague look before turning his head again towards Aaron's painting.

"It's the costume that deceived you? With the cape and everything else?" questioned the boy, looking in turn at the portrait of the Guardian Aura who wore the same outfit as he.

"No, it's your aura. It resembles that of Sir Aaron!" declared the Lucario in a hoarse and hard voice, without looking at the boy.

 **.**

A little higher up in the room, two individuals from a group of Pokémon thieves named Team Rocket watched the scene while listening to the conversation.

"Mmhhh, this Pokémon is very very old, right?" asked the young woman by the name of Jessie.

She had long purple-pink hair that seemed frozen in the void behind her horizontally, as if they were covered with gel. She wore a white outfit at the image of Team Rocket, consisting of a short skirt and a white T-shirt with a red R embroidered on it, as well as large boots and black gloves.

The young man beside her approved his remark :

"He remained a prisoner of this stick for more than 2000 years, it's long," declared the individual James's name with interest.

He also wore a white outfit, but wore trousers and a long-sleeved t-shirt, as well as black boots and gloves shorter than his colleague. Her hair was half-length and of a light violet color, a wick falling between her eyes.

"Perfect, I love antiques!" replied the woman, with an air of delight.

"Speaking of antiquity, you saw the stick beside the throne? It must be worth a small fortune!" James said immediately after pointing to Sir Aaron's stick next to Justine.

"Yes indeed. And I'm sure it would interest the Boss!" Jessie replied with an interested smile.

But they were cut off by the voice of a little boy who had just entered the throne room by a door on the side:

"Hey, friends!"

"Max? What is happening?" May asked as she went to meet the boy, who was none other than his little brother, and was followed by several Pokémon who happened to be those of the children.

"You'll not believe me, I saw Mew!" said the little boy vigorously as he reached the young girl, attracting the attention of everyone.

"What an adorable little boy! And look at this beautiful costume, how cute it looks like a doll!" cut the servant with a delighted air, observing Max.

"You heard what I said?" Max grumbled, stamping his foot on the floor.

"Of course, Max, where's Mew?" May asked with a slightly dubious air as if she did not believe him.

"He was there, and PAF, he disappeared with Meowth and Pikachu!" declared Max, waving his arms.  
"Oohhh!" Ash said with surprise.

"Mew?" said Lucario in turn, shifting from behind May to better see the boy.

"Haaahhhaaaa, euuh, who are you?" Max questioned with surprise as he fidgeted to himself, seeing the Lucario addressing him, before adjusting his square glasses on his nose.

"Oh, I present you Lucario. He was a prisoner of the stick and was released, I don't know how. But he's there!" Brock answered Max's question, turning to the Pokémon, who seemed not to be bothered by the fear he had caused in the little boy.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Max shouted again.

Apparently, it seemed to disrupt him a lot, but May brought him back to earth, addressing him in a suspicious voice:

"Are you sure you saw Mew, and not another Pokémon like him, by any chance?"

"It was Mew!" suddenly let out a woman's voice on the other side of the room.

 **.**

Everyone then turned to see the same door from which Max had come, a dark-haired young woman in a period dress who stepped towards them with a quiet step. It was the finalist of the competition that Ash had fought and with whom Brock had danced a little earlier.

"I was on the roof when I saw him, he turned into Pidgeot! He left with Meowth and Pikachu!" affirmed the young woman categorically arriving at the children.

"But... why did he take them?" Ash asked, looking totally lost.

"To have fun, no doubt," replied the maid cheerfully, attractive the eyes of the children and the young brunette towards her.

The Queen gave a little amused smile.

"It's become a tradition for Mew to come to the palace to make jokes and misdeeds," added the Lady to the interrogative air of the children.

"He disappears each time with people and Pokémon, and those he takes away never reappear!" continued the servant in a simple voice as if it were completely normal.

"You hear? We will never see Meowth again!" said the young man of Team Rocket in a worried voice as he watched his teammate.

"What nerve, it's unfair competition, our rating will go down!" Jessie retorted in an equal voice, displaying an annoyed pout.

"We lost Meowth and you worry about our side?" James said with a dismay as he lowered his head.

"Never mind, Meowth will eventually come back. In the meantime, we'd better get this stick and capture that Lucario!" continued the young woman, turning to her acolyte, clenching her fists with a determined air.

"Yes, good idea. And that way, Meowth will see that we don't need his stupid inventions to succeed anything!" James retorted happily, straightening slightly to get out of his hiding place.

.

* * *

Remember to **Follow** to be informed of upcoming chapters.

 ** **Leave a comment, give your opinion, it's always pleasure.****


	3. Chapter 2 : Surprise attack

.

 **The translation being done with my knowledge,**

 **thank you to tell me if you don't understand, or to correct my errors.**

.

* * *

Response to review :

Guest : _Thank you for the comment, but what details are you talking about ?_

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chapte** **r** **2** **: Surprise attack.****

 **.**

 **.**

"Mew kidnapped Pikachu, I have to save him!" Ash released vigorously a few seconds later.

The Electric Pokémon was his Pokémon and he seemed to care a lot for him.

But the discussion was suddenly interrupted by the intervention of the duo of Team Rocket, who jumped from his hiding place, and went to stand in front of the group.

The two individuals then took turns in a series of phrases aimed at extolling the merits of their organization before the crowd that waited wisely until they had finished their monologue.

"Who are these people? You know them?" asked the Queen to the children, with a somewhat lost air, while rising from her throne to recover the stick of the Guardian Aura.

"Yes, and they are Pokémon thieves!" exclaimed May and Ash at the same time, while taking up a position of combat, followed by their Pokémon.

"That's right, but this time, it's not after your Pikachu that you have it!" said Jessie with a strong voice.

"Absolutely ! This time it is the stick and the Lucario one wants! James added," pointing to the Queen and the Blue Pokémon in turn.

The Lucario frowned and stepped to one side, his gaze fixed on the two thieves.

"This stick is the symbol of the Aura Guardian! You don't have the right to take it!" said the angry servant as she walked beside the queen, who seemed a little perplexed.

"As if we were going to ask you for your opinion!" Jessie answered, tugging her tongue.

"Seviper, attack Poison Tail on the Lucario!" the young woman added, throwing a Poké Ball in front of her.

A large black and yellow snake Pokémon with a red dart at the end of the tail came out, and immediately fell on the Pokémon to hit it.

But the Lucario dodged the attack, making a great leap backwards, before landing at the foot of the platform.

"That's enough, leave him alone!" Ash intervened, advancing as the Lucario stood before the Queen as a protection.

"Grovyle, attack Bullet Seed!" the boy shouted immediately after addressing a green bipedal Pokémon that had arrived with Max.

"Combusken, attack Fire Spin!" said May following him, turning to a red and yellow Pokémon with a beak.

"I will help you!" said in her turn, the woman in period dress, also sending a Pokéball, from which came out a small black and red bipedal Pokémon with feline eyes and long white claws.

"Weavile, attack Ice Beam!" she added in a loud voice as her Pokémon moved forward to join those of the children who were about to attack.

Faced with the reactivity of their enemies, the two companions of Team Rocket grimaceous and James launched a Poké Ball in turn.

"Cacnea, attack Poison Sting!" ordered the young man in turn, addressing his Pokémon, which looked like a round cactus with arms.

"Seviper, attack Haze!" Jessie yelled immediately after pointing at the Pokémon of the children.

All the attacks then went off at the same time and collided with great disorder.

Because of the attack Haze of the Seviper, everyone was then plunged into the smoke and the darkness.

Suddenly, a scream was heard on the platform, and the stick of the Sir Aaron rolled into the room to the foot of Jessie, who took it with delight. In the crowd, the Queen had stumbled and dropped the stick that had now been recovered by the two thieves.

"Oh, look what I have here! It's nice to give us what we came to look for it!" said the young woman in a shrill voice, waving the Guardian's stick with a triumphant air.

The smoke began to dissipate, and Ash was the first to come out, advancing towards them.

"Give it up! It's the stick of Sir Aaron!" cried the angry boy, clenching his fist.

"And soon it will be the scepter of our Boss!" replied Jessie, laughing with a mocking look.

But the young woman stooped suddenly to avoid a ball of energy that came close to her ear, and gazed dazedly at the Lucario, pulling himself out of the smoke and preparing to launch another Aura Sphere in his direction.

"Give it up! It doesn't belong to you!" shouted the Pokémon in a hoarse voice as he joined Ash in the front line.

"Oohh Jessie, I think we'd better take off! This Pokémon scares me!" James said anxiously as his colleague stepped back a few steps.

Apparently, Lucario's black gaze at them did not please them too much.

"Yes, you're right, never mind, at least we have the stick!" the young woman quickly replied, before running to the door, followed by her acolyte and their Pokémon.

 **.**

But in the heckling, nobody noticed that someone had entered through the back door and was watching the scene. Posted next to the door, the woman at the beanie and her Eeveelutions looked intrigued as the Team Rocket began to run towards them in their escape.

The smoke had now completely dissipated in the room, and Lady Ilene noticed the presence of the young woman, whom she quickly called out in an imploring voice:

"Miss, please ! Don't let them go, they have stolen the scepter!"

The woman in blue glanced up at the Queen and turned her attention back to the duo who was about to pass by.

But when Jessie reached her height, the young woman stole the stick of her hands in a very detached attitude.

"Hey, give me that right now, you!" the Team Rocket woman stopped, before turning to the woman in blue who was now held the stick.

"Yeah, we stole it first, will steal something else!" James added fervently, stopping too.

The young woman half-turned towards them, her eyes half-hidden under the visor of her bonnet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in an impassive voice, the stick of the Guardian Aura in her hand, while backing in the room to get away from them.

The two Eeveelutions were still in the corridor, apparently waiting for an order.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others had moved on and were now watching the unknown woman facing Team Rocket.

"Who is it?" May inquired intrigued.

"It seems to me that I saw her just now while I was dancing. She remained for a long time leaning in a corner looking at the platform and she left," replied the brown woman whose name was always a mystery.

"That's enough now, you're gonna give us that stick!" Jessie spat out, motioning to her Pokémon to attack, realizing that the young woman at beanie did not intend to return it to her like that.

"Seviper, attack Poison Tail"

The Pokémon obeyed and then rushed towards the woman in blue, who did not move and remained frozen on the spot.

"Warning!" shouted Ash.

But the young woman did not seem at all impressed, and dodged the attack by jumping on the side at the last moment in a very serene manner. She made another jump lean against the wall, and went to perch on a statue a little higher, pretending to taunt Jessie.

"You saw how she jumped!?" said May, impressed, raising her head to look at the woman at beanie.

"Yeah, class!" said Max in turn, also staring at the unknown in blue looking at Jessie.

The Lucario, who was also staring at the young woman since she had recovered the stick, looked equally impressed and intrigued by the dodge she had just done with a strange facility.

"She laughs at me!" Jessie shouted, clenching her fists.

"Cacnea, attack Needle Arm!" James said in turn, pointing at the young woman.

The Pokémon cactus screamed and jumped to attack the perched woman, who once again dodged, and landed in front of Ash, all in suppleness.

Lucario followed his jump and was suddenly taken aback by something sparkling that swung on the young woman's breast in blue when she touched the ground. A blue and white crystal pendant was visible between the folds of her jacket, and it seemed to glow slightly as the woman glanced at Jessie and James.

"But that's…" murmured the Lucario for himself, still staring at the young woman who straightened up slowly.

"I don't like the Pokémon fights...," said the stranger, addressing Team Rocket while turning to look at them, slightly raising her head to stare at the two thieves.

"But for you, I'll make an exception..."

The young woman then turned her attention to the right side of the room. The two Eeveelutions had taken advantage of the agitation to enter the room discreetly and looked attentively at the woman at beanie.

"Milliu, Shorty, attack Shadow Ball!" the woman added in a loud voice pointing at Jessie and James with the stick in her hand.

Team Rocket followed the stranger's eyes and saw the two Pokémon prepare to launch their double attack on them.

An attack that they could not avoid and that they took full force, which repelled them and ejected them out of the room through the front door. Their Pokémon went out in turn, and followed their masters, who did not ask for their rest, and fleeing quickly, shouting and vociferating in the corridor.

The young woman watched them leave without saying anything, and then turned to the group behind her.

"Wow, it was amazing!" May shouted in admiration as she watched the woman in a blue jacket and black shorts.

The woman completely raised her visor and unveiled her crystal blue eyes, which she fixed for a few seconds on the girl with an incredulous air. She looked a little puzzled, and after a circular look in front of her to observe everyone, she suddenly turned her attention to the Lucario who stared at her intensely, as if she were discovering her presence.

The young woman's inexpressive face suddenly changed at the sight of the Pokémon, who opened her eyes in surprise. A mixture of fear, apprehension and sadness then passed into the unknown's blue eyes, and her hand holding the stick instinctively clenched on it.

The Pokémon noticed it and opened his mouth to speak, without letting go of his expression, but the crystal of the stick suddenly shone brightly in the young woman's hand before the surprised and stunned audience who then set to fix the stick.

The woman in blue seemed to be so, and let go of the stick which fell to the ground and ceased to shine.

She looked at him with a puzzled look and cast a worried glance at the Queen.

"It's not me, I did nothing!" she said to defend herself, looking at the stick at her feet with an incredulous and worried eye, as if she had broken it.

The Lucario looked at the woman and the stick in turn, and seemed to want to speak again, but the Lady prevailed:

"The stick of the Guardian Aura bears this name because only people with a strong aura can make it react and use it," declared the Queen in a theatrical voice under the puzzled gaze of the children and the two young women.

"And in view of his reaction, he must have felt that you had a very strong aura," continued the Lady, in a white voice, looking at the stick at the feet of the unknown.

"A strong aura?" repeated Ash, turning his attention to the young woman who had turned to the Eeveelutions which had come to sit at her feet.

"Yes, Lord Aaron also had a very strong one, that's why he owned this stick," said the brown-haired woman in period dress.

The Lady then approached the unknown at Eeveelutions and picked up the stick before staring at the young woman with a smile.

"Thank you for protecting the Aura Guardian stick. It's a very important emblem for us, "said the Queen in a soft voice.

"You're welcome," murmured the young woman, bending slightly as a sign of respect.

"Could I know your name?" added the Lady gently.

The Lucario always seemed surprised and fixed the gaze of the woman at beanie, even if she no longer looked at him.

"Shyn, my name is Shyn!" replied the woman in a calm, peaceful voice, smiling, while pushing back a strand of dark violet hair that bothered her.

The Pokémon then opened his eyes and opened his mouth in front of Shyn's face filled with sweetness and beauty. Her crystal eyes seemed to shine under the semi-darkness of the visor of her bonnet and fit perfectly with her crystal pendant, contrasting enormously with the dark color of her hair and the deep blue of her jacket.

 **.**

A few minutes later, everyone had assembled on a balcony of the castle where the Lady Ilene was going to explain to Ash how to recover his Pikachu. The Queen had brought back her Pokémon, which she carried in her arms, a small humanoid Pokémon by the name of Mime Jr, which she placed on the railing of the balustrade before turning to the group.

Shyn was also there with her Eeveelutions, intrigued by this story of a Mew who had kidnapped a Pikachu.

Lucario had not stopped glancing at the young woman, but she seemed not to pay him any more attention. At least in appearance, for Shyn actually cast several interested looks at the Pokémon as soon as he no longer looked at her, then turned her eyes away as if nothing had happened.

Leaning on the balcony, Lady Ilene then spoke:

"Contrary to appearances, what you see at the top of this mountain is not a giant tree, but a rock formation," explained the Queen, pointing to a dark silhouette in the distance in the mountains.

It was quite dark, but in spite of everything, a giant tree shape was visible in the distance in the vegetation.

"Breathtaking!" murmured May, while the three boys were making "Aaahhh" interested.

"This rock has been there since the dawn of time, which is why our ancestors baptized it: "Tree of Beginning"," continued the maid learnedly.

"That's where you can find Mew," continued the Lady in her usual calm voice.

"Awesome!" said the young man, enthusiastically, clenching his fists.

"Don't forget that Mew can take on the appearance of any Pokémon, in the world. It rarely shows its true appearance, to recognize it will certainly not be easy," replied the Queen, turning to Ash.

"But how are we going to do it? We do not have a chance to find him," May asked in a louder voice as she turned towards the Lady.

"According to the legend, Lucario can uncover the subterfuges. Because he has learned to see the aura that hides in every living being," the maid suddenly threw the Pokémon behind her.

The Pokémon still stared at Shyn and gave the impression of not following the conversation, but the young woman seemed much more interested in the landscape which she observed impassively.

The Lucario then detached her gaze from the young woman on hearing her name and turned to the Queen, followed by Shyn who bent her head slightly toward him.

"Is the legend true, Lucario, do you really possess that power?" asked the Lady Ilene, looking at the Pokémon.

"Indeed, Your Majesty," said the Lucario, in a hoarse voice, acquiescing.

"Oh, you'd be willing to help Ash find Mew?" the queen asked in a slightly more playful tone.

"If that is your wish, it will be an honor," replied the Pokemon with an equal air, bowing.

He did not seem really convinced by the tone of his voice, and seemed more to follow the Queen's decision, but his utterly impassive expression did not really help to pinpoint him.

Shyn frowned by observing the Pokémon with a somewhat mixed air, but a sudden feminine voice coming from the room behind them quickly attracted her attention:

"I accompany you!"

Everyone then turned to the young woman brunette who had just arrived on the balcony. She had disappeared after Shyn's arrival and walked cheerfully to everyone.

"I want to go to the Tree of Beginning!"

The young woman was no longer in vintage dress and now wore a tight-fitting purple dress, as well as two large quilts on the side that made her look like an antenna.

"Really?" asked Ash, surprised.

The woman nodded, but Shyn's voice echoed in her turn:

"I too would be interested," the woman in blue added, taking a step towards the other young woman who turned her head towards her.

"Oh, you're interested in the tree too?" the brown woman asked, smiling.

Shyn shrugged sullenly before answering.

"In part... But it is rather what is inside that interests me..." she replied in a mysterious voice, casting a glance at a crystal implanted in a stone of the castle on the balcony.

"What is there inside?" repeated Ash, intrigued, without understanding.

The Lucario frowned lightly at Shyn's gaze before she turned her head toward the boy, seeming to reflect on her answer.

But before he had time to reply, Brock jumps suddenly to the brunette, shouting under the stunned looks of everyone.

"Hééééé but that's it, I recognize you !" he said, pointing at the woman in tight-fitting dress, "You are Kidd Summers! But of course, I saw you on TV full of times!" he continued, rushing over to catch her hands, "Oh you're even more fascinating in real life! I'm your biggest fan, forgive me for not having recognized you at first glance. The love I bear you must have blinded me!"

"She, she is known?" May asked very perplexedly, glancing at Ash and Max.

 **.**

 **.**

Brock then began to tell Kidd's entire life by showing pictures of her to support his words. Apparently, the young woman was a very famous adventurer, and the young man finished his explanation by saying: "This is a maxi super woman!"

"Thanks to you, we accept your help to both," said Lady Ilene, looking at Kidd and Shyn, who seemed more than confused at the unpacking that Brock had just made.

The young woman in tight-fitting attire gave a small smile and went to sit on the edge of the balcony.

"I am here to explore the Tree of Beginning and to pierce its mystery, whatever it is! I love meeting all the challenges!" she explained cheerfully.

The Lucario watched Kidd for a few seconds before turning his head towards Shyn. He had just enough time to cross the young woman's fleeting glance, which seemed to fix him just before she turned her attention to Kidd who was watching the tree in the distance.

"If I understand well, you are a kind of journalist?" Shyn asked, crossing her arms, watching the young woman on the other side of the balcony.

Kidd turned to her to answer him cheerfully.

"Indeed. I publish articles about my adventures. So I always try to find crunchy stories!"

"I see, yes…," Shyn murmured in a dark voice, before turning her gaze towards the landscape.

Ash, too, had turned to the Tree of Beginning and sported an air of concern.  
May saw him and approached him lightly.

"I bet you that Pikachu is already a buddy with this Mew now," the girl said in a voice that was reassuring.

The young boy smiled sadly.

"No doubt, but I am worried. And I will be so long as I have not found Pikachu," replied Ash in a tense voice as he continued to fix the tree.

Shyn then looked at the boy skewered indecipherable for a few seconds, then turned her attention back to the tree.

Behind her the Lucario continued to fix her intensely, as though to catch her eye, but the young woman no longer seemed to lend him interest in the immediate future, preferring to look at the landscape.

.

* * *

.

Remember to **Follow** to be informed of upcoming chapters.

 ** **Leave a comment, give your opinion, it's always pleasure.****


	4. Chapter 3 : A strange young woman

**The translation being done with my knowledge,**

 **thank you to tell me if you don't understand, or to correct my errors.**

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chap**** **ter** **3 : A strange young woman**

 **.**

.

A bit later, before separating for the night, everyone agreed to meet the next morning in front of the castle. Kidd had a yellow 4x4 big enough to carry everyone, the tree being several days' journey, with the Lucario as guides.

The young woman with brown hair then went on her way to her room in the castle, the Queen having been kind enough to accept to lodge them all for the night in a wing of the castle for the guests, and was imitated by the children and Shyn who disappeared quickly.

On the other hand, the Lucario quickly disappointed a few minutes later when he realized that Shyn had already disappeared.

The young woman intrigued him very much, especially the strange energy of her crystal pendant, and he would have liked to talk alone with her. But obviously, Shyn didn't share this envy.

.

A few minutes later in the night, the Lucario returned to the ballroom, now dark and calm, and went to look silently at the portrait of Aaron. The Pokémon was not sleepy and seemed pensive, even a bit annoyed as he stared at the picture of his late master.

But a sound of footsteps behind him quickly pulled him from his thoughts and attracted his attention. On his guard, the Lucario made a powerful leap backwards, taking the height and supported himself in the shadow of the ceiling, before jumping on the intruder who had just entered to prevent him from acting.

"Haaaaaaa!" shouted a male voice, stuck by the Pokémon holding it to the ground, blocking his neck.

But the Lucario quickly realized that it was only Ash and released him with an air of equal air.

"Why do you do that?" the boy snarled as he straightened up.

He seemed a little angry about the reaction of the Pokémon who had almost strangled him. The Lucario watched him for a second before answering, his cold eyes and impassive expression:

"Mmhhh, you're snooping behind my back! It is a mistake that is paid every time!" retorted the Pokémon in a grave voice, turning his back with a haughty and disagreeable air.

He had not, obviously, not liked being disturbed.

"Hey, Lucario! I am very touched that you chose to come with us to help us find Pikachu!" Ash said in a more joyful voice as he stood up, his eyes focused on the back of the Pokémon.

The boy didn't seem to be touched by the Lucario's tone, which always had a closed expression.

"Who are you for this Pikachu? Are you his master?" questioned the Blue Pokémon, half-turning toward the boy, the gaze suspicious.

"His master ? Hahaha! You want to laugh ? Nannn. Pikachu is my best friend, and that for a long time!" Ash replied happily as he picked up his cap he had lost when Lucario had jumped on it.

"Your friend ?" repeated the Pokémon with a slightly perplexed air.

"If one of your friends disappears like that at once, you'd like to find him!"said the boy, as if it was an obvious one, a big smile on his face.

But the joyous expression of Ash didn't touch the Lucario, on the contrary, which gave a hoarse breath and seemed to harden slightly.

"I have neither friends, and I don't want either!" spat the Pokémon in a dark voice, and then left the room, again turning his back to the boy.

"Great as attitude…," grumbled Sasha all alone watching the Lucario walk away under the starry sky, the face scowling.

Finally, it was the ill-humor of the Lucario who eventually infected the young boy.

.

Outside, the Pokémon took a few steps grumbling, rethinking the words of Ash. But farther on, he stopped suddenly, looking at the fountain a little lower.

Someone was sitting on the stone edge and looking at the water, turning his back. The Lucario instantly recognized Shyn's blue cap and jacket and opened his mouth in surprise, before undertaking to quickly join her, hoping that she doesn't disappear yet, the time he joined her.

But she apparently didn't intend to leave, playing with the eddies of the water with her fingertips by displaying a vague air, seeming lost in her thoughts. Her Umbreon and her Espeon were also there, sitting at her feet, next to a strange blue flower in the shape of a cocoon that gave the impression of being made of crystal.

The Pokémon Dark seemed to be the first to spot the Lucario coming towards them and glanced at him indifferently, quickly followed by the Espeon who didn't move either.

The Lucario then stopped a few steps from the young woman and watched her without saying anything, staring at her pendant swaying over the water, frowning. He felt a strange energy emanating from the jewel, an energy he knew well, for it was that of the aura.

Seeing that Shyn was not looking at him, he hesitated for a few moments before finally deciding to show his presence:

"Ex... Excuse me…," he murmured in a somewhat uncomfortable voice, trying to attract the attention of the young woman who didn't seem to have noticed it.

Shyn slowly turned to him as he heard her, displaying a very relaxed expression.

"Yes?"

The Lucario stared at her for a few seconds, a little confused to see that she did not seem surprised to see him, as if waiting for her, and now watched him with a gentle and brilliant gaze, water reflected slightly in his clear eyes.

Lady Ilene said the stick reacted only to a strong aura. And it's true, I've already seen him shine when Sir Aaron held him…, but never this way...," the Pokémon began, recovering his courage. "This means that you too must have the power to control the aura," continued the Lucario in an affirmation.

Shyn said nothing and looked at him quietly without saying anything, seeming to wait for the rest.

"But I have the feeling…, and the stone of energy you bear to confirm me…, that you possess an aura much greater than what you are trying to make believe… Am I wrong ?" he asked, fixing her intensely.

He had had a doubt after feeling the strange energy of her pendant and had quickly looked at the aura of the young woman on the balcony to check his doubts. But Shyn's aura remained strangely simple, which intrigued him even more, for it did not stick at all with the reaction of Aaron's staff when she touched it, let alone the energy that emanated from her pendant.

The young woman looked at him for a few seconds indescribably, seemingly reflecting on her answer as the Pokémon stared at her, the expression a little tense.

"How did you know that it was a stone of energy?" Shyn asked finally with a detached air, glancing at her blue crystal pendant.

"I felt it… And I also feel that your aura is related to it," replied the Pokémon in a white voice. "But what I don't understand… is why… you have an aura… also… normal…," he continued with a puzzled air, his eyes narrowing.

It seemed to make him think a lot, and Shyn showed a slight smile half-concealed by the darkness of the night.

"Sir Aaron, or even Ash, has a particular aura, that I felt at once. But you, you carry a stone of energy that is in connection with the aura, and the staff of Sir Aaron reacted when you held it. So your aura is more powerful than normal. Yet, I don't feel anything special…," continued the Lucario, in a heavy voice.

The young woman's smile widened as she glanced at the fountain, looking rather amused.

"Unless …," resumed the Pokémon in her back, "that you have concealed it…"

Shyn turned back to him, still smiling.

"Lord Aaron once told me that a person who reached a certain degree of control of the aura could conceal his own… Which would explain why your aura is normal, but then I feel such energy coming from the stone around your neck…," explained the Lucario, looking suspiciously at Shyn.

The Pokémon paused to see if the young woman expected to answer, but she always only smiled amusedly.

"Are you able to do that?" asked the Lucario, advancing a step, seeming to be particularly interested.

Shyn stared at him with a shining glance, her smile widened and her face assumed a gentle and malicious air.

"You appreciate your master very much, don't you?" she asked in a very calm and empathic voice.

The Lucario then looked very surprised. Apparently, he didn't expect that.

"Um… I…," he stammered, uncomfortable, opening wide perplexed eyes.

The young woman readjusted her smile before getting up.

"I do not know what happened during this famous battle. But I hope that this little trip to the tree will give us all the answers," shouted Shyn softly, looking up at the sky.

The Pokémon said nothing, he still seemed disturbed by what the young woman had just said.

"But personally, I do not believe that Sir Aaron betrayed anybody," Shyn resumed, turning her back on the Lucario.

"How can you be sure?" asked the Pokémon in a voice that was both intrigued and slightly surly.

The young woman turned to him.

"I refuse to believe that someone in whom we placed so much value and hope could have betrayed a Pokémon as faithful and touching as you!" replied Shyn, in a serious voice.

The Lucario stared at her with an air of astonishment, his eyes bulging and his mouth half open, not knowing what to say.

Shyn smiled quietly again and greeted her in silence before heading for the road from which she had come, followed by the two Eeveelutions.

The Pokémon then resumed his spirits as she saw the young woman go away and called out to her:

"Wait! You have not answered my question!" he said, taking a few steps towards her.

Shyn stopped and answered without looking back:

"You will have your answer... in due course... "

Then she disappeared in the shadow of the foliage of the path, leaving the Lucario perplexed with emotion.

.

But a little further, the young woman stopped and clasped her pendant in her trembling hand. Her Umbreon saw him and addressed his in Pokémon language:

" _Are you OK ? You're shaking."_

"Yes, I am fine. This Pokémon just reminds me... old memories," Shyn murmured, trying to calm her trembling.

But her face now expressed a terrible sadness. The Lucario had sat on the edge of the fountain and turned his back to the water that flowed in a sweet melody.

He did not know what to think of the strange behavior of the young woman and did not understand why she had not answered him. He had the impression that she was hiding something, and hoped to discover what.

.

*.*.*

.

The next morning, everyone joined Kidd in front of the castle where the young woman was waiting with her 4x4.

The children had put on their usual outfits, abandoning their period costumes for more traditional clothes, based on pants, shorts, jackets, backpacks and a cap for Ash. Shyn was always dressed the same, and seemed still a little sleepy, surely because of the early hour.

In the car, Kidd was driving, Brock had taken the middle passenger seat in front of her, and Shyn had taken the other passenger seat with her Espeon on her lap, her bag and her Umbreon at her feet. Ash, May and Max, were distributed out on the back seats.

Since the start, Shyn was very silent and kept glancing at the scrolling landscape before her eyes, and fixing the back of the Lucario in front of them running along the way to guide them to the tree.

"By the way, how did you come here?" Kidd suddenly asked after a few minutes of travel, avoiding a hole in the road.

"On foot, we go around the extreme Arenas of Kanto. And when we heard about the festival being held here, we wanted to participate!" Ash replied happily.

"Oh I see. You are walkers. What about you, Shyn?" asked the young woman again, glancing at Shyn, who had her eyes turned towards the road.

"By bike…," replied the woman with an empty air, staring at the Lucario in front of them, who had just skirted a large rock.

"Ah, the bike, I like that too. But then, you have to get your Pokémon back into their Poké Balls," Kidd continued quietly to make the conversation.

"No," said the other young woman in a white voice, without looking at her.

"You don't return your Pokémon back in their Poké Ball?" May asked intriguedly, straightening up on the back seat.

"I don't have a Pokéball," Shyn replied dryly.

One could very clearly feel a touch of annoyance in her tone.

"And I have baskets on my bike," the young woman added in an equal voice, casting a glance through her passing glass.

May and Ash looked at each other with an air of surprise, but did not dare ask her why she had no Poké Balls. Shyn, obviously, didn't want to continue the conversation and now stroked the head of her Espeon who was sleeping on her knees.

.

It had been some time now that they were rolling, and the fog was getting thicker outside as they moved along the rocky roads.

"Oh damn, the fog thickens!" Kidd grinned as he stared at the road.

"But how does Lucario guide us?" May asked as she passed her head between the front seats.

In front of them, the Blue Pokémon continued to advance in the light of the headlights of the car that Kidd had just lit.

"He sees grace to the power of the aura," replied the young brunette, concentrating on the road.

"The aura?" repeated May with a perplexed air. "Oh, Ash, do you remember that Lucario said that your aura was like that of Lord Aaron?" the girl asked, turning to the boy.

Shyn suddenly seemed interested and turned her head slightly to see the children in the interior rear-view mirror.

"Very well, yes. And Lady Ilene also said that Shyn must have a strong aura so that the stick began to shine," replied Ash as she approached to look at the young woman between the seats.

Shyn then turned to the side to cast a puzzled gaze at her.

You do not know what it is? Asked the woman at the beanie wearily, as if she didn't want to explain.

"No, what is it ?" said the boy, looking at her intrigued.

Kidd smiled.

"It is the very essence that each living being concealed in the depths of it," replied the young brunette wisely, without turning her eyes on the road.

"Basically, it's your vital energy," Shyn added, taking her place back to the contemplation of her window.

"And what does it look like an aura? Eh, you know?" Max asked as he approached to look at Shyn, then Kidd.

"Nothing, Max, is supposed to be invisible to most people," Brock answered vaguely as Shyn turned her head toward the Pokémon on the road.

"Except Lucario, he is the only one to be able to see it," added May right after in a voice slightly amused.

"That's right. In the old days, some humans could, too, they mastered this power. Like Sir Aaron for example. Apparently, he would have handed this talent over to Lucario," Kidd said, seeming to have learned the story of the Aura Guardian's legend.

Shyn gave him a strange look, then closed her eyes, looking a little annoyed. At her feet, her Umbreon saw her expression and addressed herself discreetly:

" _Why don't you tell them you have that power too?"_

The young woman opened her eyes very lightly and glanced at the Pokémon's dark before negatively shake the head and closing her eyes.

.

Outside, Lucario continued to guide them despite the fog around them.

But the area became quite dangerous with so little visibility, and he finally closed his eyes before shaking his antennae to concentrate on the energy of the rocks and allow the 4x4 to find the best way in the fog. His aura then allowed him to detect a large rock on the road, which he rapidly bypassed, imitated by Kidd a few meters behind him who had seen his gap.

"But, if Lucario has confused your auras, it means perhaps that ...," May said in the car, a very intrigued look in her face as she turned to Ash.

"That Ash can control the aura too!" Max finished looking at the boy as well, who suddenly seemed a little embarrassed.

"Yes, you're right !" Ash cheerfully agreed a second later, forgetting his embarrassment to display sure air of him.

But a strong shake of the car caused everyone to move; May and Max swung forward and Ash jumped on the spot, bumping her head to the ceiling of the car.

"Aiiiieuu !" the young boy whined, holding his head.

"Or maybe not!" the girl laughed mockingly as she watched the boy whine because of the blow.

"Yeah!" Max agreed in the same tone as his sister laughing.

Front of them, Shyn, who had knocked against the window at the jolt, rubbed her head and watched Ash in the rear-view mirror.

"What about you, Shyn? Do you control the aura?" May asked intriguedly, turning her attention to the young woman.

But she did not seem pleased with the question and let out an unwanted sigh without turning around.

"If Sir Aaron's stick has reacted to your aura, then it may be that you have the power," Kidd continued, glancing at the side, as if to encourage Shyn to speak.

"The aura is something very cloudy. To believe that one can really control everything just with this power is a fiction…," finally replied the young woman at the beanie in a quiet voice, as if reciting a poem, before turning again towards the window.

May and Ash looked at each other intriguingly, somewhat perplexed by Shyn's words, which again seemed unwilling to continue the discussion.

.

But while in the car everyone was discussing, the trunk of 4X4 abruptly opened under another shock and allowed a glimpse of a funny vision.

The two teammates of the Team Rocket had hidden themselves in it, and failed to be ejected from the car because of the shock. But they narrowly caught up, and managed to re-enter the trunk and closed it again without being noticed by the driver who was still staring at the road.

.

* * *

.

Remember to **Follow** to be informed of upcoming chapters.

 ** **Leave a comment, give your opinion, it's always pleasure.****


End file.
